Ветер Каменного леса
by Alex-Fraggle
Summary: Путешествуя, Гобо оказывается лицом к лицу с древним хранителем Скалы. Хорошая тема для картины? Или, быть может, поэмы?..


_Все права на данный сериал и его персонажей всецело принадлежат студии Джима Хэнсона._

* * *

><p><em>Маленький этюд по мотивам моего любимого сериала. Существует исчезающе малая вероятность продолжения. В рассказе используется текст песни Тикки Шельен (группа "Башня Rowan") "Серый Ветер".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ветер Каменного леса.<strong>

- Это был обычный проход, ну совсем-совсем обычный! Эдакий узкий лаз, весь поросший изнутри мхом. Такие тоннели любят заканчиваться тупиком и там не бывает ничего интересного, кроме пары пестрых жужелиц, но мне так захотелось дать ногам отдых, пройтись по этому мягкому, прохладному мху... Эй, Моки, ты меня слушаешь?  
>- О, конечно, Гобо! Это всё так интересно, так поэтично! Мягкий мох, загадочный полумрак пещеры... Это настоящая романтика! Я бы с удовольствием тоже погуляла там, но... Но ведь ты это не просто так рассказываешь, верно? Этот лаз оказался не таким, как обычно?<br>- Ты права, Моки. Этот проход привел меня в такое место, чудеснее которого я еще не видел. Возможно, Кристальный грот мог бы сравнится с ним, но там были все эти надоедливые скалоцепки, а здесь царила настоящая, полная, глубокая и всеобъемлющая тишина. И она была действительно кстати... Я шел по щиколотку во мху, не слыша своих шагов. Воздух не двигался, как будто бы его не было вовсе. Было почти совсем темно, и я уже подумывал достать фонарь, как вдруг, повернув, тоннель вывел меня в обширный, длинный и высокий зал. И каждый камешек, каждый выступ, пучки лишайника и даже плети ползучки в этом зале сияли разными цветами. Я вошел в сияние, Моки, и этот свет мне никогда не забыть!  
>- О Гобо! Ты так красиво рассказываешь! Об этом стоит написать поэму, а лучше - картину. Но ведь это ещё не всё?<br>- Да, не всё. Зал сиял и переливался, но краше всего был ряд высоких колонн. Их было около дюжины, и каждая светилась своим цветом - ярким и чистым. Это была подлинная красота Скалы, то самое, чего ищут путешественники всю свою жизнь.  
>- И твой дядюшка тоже?<br>- Думаю, да, но, мне кажется, что в исследовании Скалы он не преуспел. Дядя Мэтт - великий исследователь, он хотел быть путешественником с самого детства, но - ты ведь помнишь! - первое же его самостоятельное странствие закончилось открытием пути в Сад Горгов, и, мне кажется, с тех пор он искал не столько красоты внутри Скалы, сколько выходов из неё.  
>- О, как это чудесно звучит! Выйти - и найти иную, более великую красоту! Да, именно так. Подожди, пожалуйста, я должна записать это.<p>

Моки торопливо достала из сумки книжечку и карандаш - осколок черного камня из Пещеры грязных пятен, обмотанный тонкой лозой.

- М-м-м... Найти красоту за обычным окружением, во вне... Звучит, как изречение древних фрэгглов-философов, Гобо!  
>- Спасибо, Моки. Но не думаю, что стоит ровнять меня с ними. Я не так уж и велик.<br>- Ты себя недооцениваешь. - Моки уронила карандаш в сумку и взяла Гобо за руку. Глаза ее сияли, хвост возбужденно подрагивал.  
>Пожалуйста, продолжай! Там ведь что-то случилось, правда? Ты еще что-то нашел?<p>

Гобо улыбнулся и невзначай коснулся пальцами свободной руки бокового кармана.

- Ты всё знаешь наперёд. Вот как полезно читать много хороших книжек. Да, я нашёл еще кое-что. Это было за сиреневой колонной, темное пятнышко на стене. Вся пещера светилась, а оно было темным, и я решил, что это неспроста. Подойдя поближе, я понял, что это не пятно, а настоящее окно - маленькое отверстие в стене, уже дымохода в моей комнате. Такое маленькое и такое таинственное! И вот, я подошел к нему, и...  
>- И?.. - выдохнула Моки. Она заранее затаила дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова, но Гобо говорил неспешно, подбирая слова, что заставило фрэгглу растратить запасенный на восхищенное "Ах!" воздух.<br>- И ничегошеньки не увидел. За окном было темно, как в чулане у горгов!

Моки кивнула. Гобо улыбался, значит - он нашел выход из положения, и рассказ будет продолжен. Она только крепче сжала его руку.

- Сначала я подумал, что мне это только кажется: в пещерном зале было очень светло, а в соседнем помещении свет мог быть куда более слабым, но ведь его ни могло не быть! В Скале никогда не бывает по настоящему темно. По этому я подождал, глядя в темноту. Я ждал и ждал, но по прежнему ничего не видел. Тогда я попробовал бросить в окошко светящийся булыжник с пола, но, стоило ему попасть в отверстие, как сияние слетело с него легким облачком и растворилось в воздухе, а я остался с обычным серым камнем в руках.  
>Тогда я решил поначалу сделать факел, но, во-первых, вокруг не было ничего, чтобы могло гореть, а во-вторых, я вспомнил...<br>- Фонарь, Гобо? Ты вспомнил про фонарь? - Моки отпустила руку фрэггла и схватила, сжала висящий на её шее кувшинчик.  
>- Ты снова права, Моки! Обычно я не беру с собой фонарь: он тяжелый, хрупкий, и может протечь, а каменное масло с ткани не может отстирать даже Бубер. Но вот именно в тот раз что-то заставило меня взять с собой эту штуку. Собственно, я даже не помню, как клал его в рюкзак, но это было гениальное решение!<p>

Моки невольно улыбнулась, вспомнив, как к ней с Рэд прибежал опечаленный Уэмбли, размахивая написанной второпях запиской Гобо. "Моки, Рэд, что же мне делать? Представляете, вчера я заправил фонарь и никак не мог решить, куда его поставить: на полку или в нишу. Ведь Гобо ставит его и туда и туда! Я думал и думал, а потом решил зажмуриться и ткнуть наугад. Я закружился, споткнулся и упал под стол, а там как раз стоял рюкзак Гобо... Ну я и положил туда фонарь, чтобы он меня не беспокоил. А сегодня я проснулся, а Гобо ушел в поход! С фонарем, представляете? Он же никогда не берет с собой эту штуку..."

- Фонарь был заправлен, огниво всегда при мне, но вот чего у меня не было, так это цепочки.  
>- А зачем она, Гобо?<br>- Ну как же! Окошко же было в толстой стене. Я мог протолкнуть фонарь сквозь окно, но держать его уже не мог.  
>- А веревка? У тебя ведь всегда есть с собой веревка!<br>- Конечно, у меня была веревка. - Гобо начал немного злиться. Мелочные вопросы уводили его в сторону от основной истории, истории о Чуде. Впрочем, он не забывал, что Моки была и всегда оставалась самым благодарным слушателем рассказов о подобных приключениях и находках. Ни Уэмбли, ни Бубер, ни, тем более, Рэд, не могли сравниться с ней в этом!  
>- Но, веришь ли, если выставить длинный фитиль, то фонарь будет так сильно греться, что может пережечь обычную веревку из лозы. Это правда, поверь мне на слово!<p>

Моки хихикнула, и Гобо рассмеялся в ответ. Всю злость как рукой сняло.

- Давай забудем о всей этой ерунде, хотя именно веревкой мне пришлось привязать фонарь. Впрочем, когда свет озарил темный зал, я тоже забыл - и о веревке, и вообще обо всем на свете. Моки!

Гобо посмотрел прямо в глаза подруги и произнес торжественно:

- Там, за стеной, был Каменный лес.  
>- Каменный лес? Какой каменный ле... Ты имеешь в виду тот, из легенды Рассказочницы? Жилище Вибы? Но откуда?..<br>- Откуда я знаю? Вряд ли я тебе отвечу. Было время, я не верил в старые сказки. Точнее, я говорил, что не верил, и верил своим словам, но на самом деле... Каждый фрэггл, наверняка каждый, сможет понять и отличить истину от лжи. И столкнувшись с той самой первой истиной, о которой потом стали слагать легенды, он всегда поймет, что перед ним.  
>- О, Гобо! Мне так нравится эта легенда! Виба охранял Сердце Скалы, когда Скала была ребенком - охранял долго-долго, великое множество сезонов! Он заботился о скале, не смыкал глаз, и в награду получил Лес, в котором мог отдохнуть от трудов своих... Постой! Отдохнуть... Так он спит? Гобо! Он спит в темноте?<br>- Да, Моки.  
>- Ты... ты видел его?<br>- Знаешь, больше всего на свете мне хочется ответить тебе "да". Но я не могу в этом поклясться. Фонарь на каменном масле - это не солнце Горгов. Я видел громадные деревья - черные, серые, коричневые. Они были больше и выше деревьев в Саду, но насколько? Свет падал на их стволы, на толстые корни, растущие прямо из каменного пола! И, представь себе, ни лучика разноцветного света из зала за моей спиной не отражалось на них - лишь мерцание живого огня за слюдяными окошками. Я смотрел и смотрел, и чем меньше я видел, тем прекраснее казалось мне это место - место непреходящего покоя, тишины, в которой нет места словам или пению. Музыка неуместна там, где отдыхает великий. Кто знает, какие сны ему снятся? Чего он ждет? Рождения новой Скалы, чтобы вновь охранять её? О многом я думал, стоя перед окном в Лес. Но вот я почувствовал...  
>- Дыхание Вибы? Его приближение? Правда, Гобо?<p>

В руках Моки вновь была книжечка. Карандаш так и летал по бумаге: Моки спешила сберечь картину, что явилась перед ее внутренним взором. Глаза фрэгглы были полуприкрыты, кисточка хвоста быстро-быстро металась под самыми ногами.

- ...запах. Фонарь раскалился и начал противно пахнуть горелым маслом.

- Масло? - Моки подняла голову и во взгляде ее мелькнуло разочарование.

- Да, именно масло. Пора было тушить его. Но только я потянул за веревку, как... - Гобо, криво улыбнувшись посмотрел на Моки, на карандаш в ее руке - ...как я ощутил - и дыхание Вибы, и его приближение. Да, Моки, наверное, я видел его, насколько можно было отличить одну тень от другой на фоне вечной ночи. Возможно, все это лишь фантазии... Шаги его были неразличимы на слух, но я почувствовал их ногами. Так чувствуешь далекий обвал, когда огромные камни падают с большой высоты, сотрясая Скалу на много дней пути вокруг. Фонарь мерцал, от закопченой слюды между деревьями метались тени, но одна из них была куда черней прочих, и прямо на меня вдруг взглянули глаза, вспыхнув на свету. Их было больше двух, но сколько - сказать не берусь. А мгновение спустя всё исчезло. И вот представь: я стою у окошка, взрослый фрэггл, с рюкзаком за спиной, с веревкой в руках, и слышу шум - шум листвы, трепещущей на ветру. Но листва-то эта - каменная! Порыв ледяного яросного ветра налетел на меня. Ветер не проник через окошко: казалось, каменной стены для него просто не существовало! Он поднял меня, подхватил, закружил - и понес. Попутно он сорвал светоносную пыль со стен и свода пещеры, так что я летел в облаке света всех цветов, какие только ты можешь смешать на своей палитре. Быстрее, чем с горки на масляничном листе, я пролетел через зал, по тоннелю и в единый момент оказался там, откуда начинал путешествие - за спиной рюкзак, в руках - погасший фонарь, на лице - ужас.

Гобо помолчал, и вновь коснулся пальцами бокового кармана. Моки смотрела ему в глаза не отрываясь. Книжка и карандаш выпали из ее рук, она шагнула вперед и обняла Гобо, прижала к себе.

- О, бедный Гобо... - Моки всхлипывала в его макушку, и слезы сверкали в волосах фрэггла, подобно росе в свете утра.

Гобо слушал перестук сердца Моки и думал, что все это - не самая плохая награда за опасности долгих путешествий. Он подождал, пока всхипы над головой станут реже, и осторожно отстранившись, предложил подруге платок.

- Полно, Моки. Не надо так переживать. Право, и Тоннель Ужаса, и Незримый крикун были ничуть не менее страшными. Нынче же я просто не успел толком испугаться. В любом случае - спасибо за сочуствие. Получать его от тебя - одно удовольствие. Опять же - и купаться лишний раз не надо. - добавил Гобо, проведя рукой по волосам.

Моки, подбиравшая разлетевшиеся странички книги, грозно посмотрела на него все еще блестящими от слез глазами, а потом не выдержала и засмеялась.

- О Гобо, ты всегда такой серьезный.  
>- Как и подобает лидеру, Моки. Только так.<br>- Да, только так. А что было дальше? Это ведь не конец истории?  
>- Собственно, почти конец. Когда я перевел дух, протер глаза от пыли и перестал видеть только черные и золотые круги, то обнаружил, что лаз, поросший мхом, пропал - только я его и видел! В стене была тонкая трещина, а на полу, прямо под ней, кое-что лежало.<p>

Гобо улыбнулся и осторожно вынул из кармана сверток, размером с ладонь.

- Как насчет поиграть в обмен подарками? Пусть вторым, кому он достанется, будешь ты, Моки. Держи, это был подарок мне от Вибы. Надеюсь, он смог уснуть обратно.

Моки бережно приняла сверток - плоский, твердый, тяжелый.

- Осторожно, не поранься. Он довольно острый.

Сиреневые пальцы ловко подцепили, распутали узелок. Один слой мягкой ткани, другой, третий, четвертый... и вот на ладонях Моки лежит, тускло отблескивая коричневыми и серыми гранями, станный, но очень узнаваемый предмет.

- Гобо, неужели это и правда лист из Каменного леса?  
>- Надеюсь, что так. Ничего подобного мне раньше видеть не приходилось.<p>

Моки с восхищением глядела на чудесную реликвию из мира легенд. Мира, в котором не было еще ни фрэгглов, ни дузеров; мира, в котором сияли камни, и по которому бродили в безмолвии древние, непостижимые в своем могуществе существа, охотившиеся на новорожденные вселенные. Вряд ли даже Куча Мусора могла рассказать про них...

- Надеюсь, из этого листочка выйдет неплохая Вещица дня. - Гобо подмигнул и рассмеялся. - Пойдем к пруду. Рэд наверняка уже взбила всю воду в суфле!  
>- Конечно, Гобо. Но подожди... - Моки открыла свою книжечку, быстро перелистала растрепанные листы и достала один из них.<br>- Возьми это. Я еще не знаю, как запечатлеть твое приключение. Наверное, это будет поэма - с долгим-долгим началом и стремительной развязкой. Потому что картина, если я попробую писать ее маслом, наверняка не удасться: мой хвост будет дрожать от страха, и ничего не получится. И набросок пусть останется у тебя: прикосновение к древнему величию - слишком много для меня, а для тебя, пожалуй, в самый раз. Иди, Гобо, я отнесу лист домой и приду на пруд.

Моки улыбнулась и, наклонившись, поцеловала Гобо в щеку.

- И спасибо еще раз. Это прекрасный подарок.

Гобо остался один. Улыбка его погасла, хвост опустился. Он сел на землю и задумался, глядя на свернутый лист, бездумно пробегая кончиками пальцев по волокнам и жилкам на его шершавой поверхности. Моки сама делала бумагу, долгими часами перебирая белёсые водоросли, сплетая их, прессуя большим плоским камнем и высушивая у огня.

Вся радость куда-то ушла, улетучилась, будто ее выдуло ветром. Ветер... Ветер Каменного леса. Лишь миг он нес одинокого фрэггла сквозь Скалу, оставив по себе воспоминание прикосновения к изначальным силам мира.

Ветер.

Гобо почувствовал, как похолодел лист бумаги в его руках.

Ветер Вибы.

Фрэггл вздрогнул, и рывком развернул рисунок.

С листа, исчерканного черными переплетающимися линиями, на Гобо смотрели глаза - древние и мудрые. Ветер дохнул ему в лицо запахом холодного камня и ароматами неведомых трав и деревьев, давно обратившихся в каменный уголь. Ветер не был злым, как не был злым Виба. И Гобо внезапно понял.

- Прости меня, что нарушил твой сон. Я не хотел этого. - прошептал фрэггл.

Через мгновение с рисунка вновь дохнуло. Ветер был ласковым, теплым и влажным, как тихое дыхание. Он взметнул волосы Гобо - и пропал. На коленях фрэггла лежал все тот же рисунок, но теперь никто не смог бы увидеть глаз среди стремительных линий. Виба спал.

Осторожно поднявшись, Гобо побрел прочь на чуть подгибающихся ногах. Издали доносился высокий и чистый голос Моки, выводящий песню. И Гобо было ведомо, к чему и о чем она.

Встань со мной и выйди в поле,  
>В поле ходит серый ветер,<br>Где пройдет он — остается  
>Серое, как море, небо.<p>

Улетать или остаться —  
>Не тебе решать, не мне бы, -<br>Серый ветер разберется,  
>Кто ему назначен в долю.<p>

А судьба моя ломка и легка,  
>как прозрачная труха-шелуха —<br>не смотри на меня — по осенним ветрам  
>я сама себе не своя.<p>

Что назначено, что спето,  
>Что надышано на судьбы,<br>Мы гадаем — он читает,  
>Прочитав — берет по праву.<p>

Только глупый спорит с ветром,  
>Принимая за управу<br>То, что ветер вытворяет,  
>Будто ветру надо это.<p>

А твоя судьба тебе невдомек,  
>но, исшарен ветром вдоль-поперек,<br>под холодными пальцами серого ветра  
>ты стоишь, дрожа и смеясь.<p>

Серый ветер ходит в мире,  
>Сиры души собирает,<br>Прах, развеянный по свету,  
>Свет, затерянный средь праха.<p>

Я да ты молчим доколе,  
>А сентябрь догорает,<br>А в глазах гуляет ветер,  
>А круги его все шире...<p> 


End file.
